Horus Steelfang
Horus Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Isis Steelfang. Birth and Early life Horus was concieved when Virlomi had a sexual encounter with Raydin's aspect of Administration. His mother fled to the Ash Pit to birth him, due to threats from Raydin's wife Astrid, who was a powerful witch. This was because Virlomi was an ally of Adawulf Sea-Born. Horus was born in the Ash pit, where he was trained to fight on similar scales as his other siblings. Appearance and Personality Horus is a very serious person when it comes to his training, which he does solely for one reason - to protect his family members from Astrid's wrath, ever since Astrid started pursuing them. He seems prideful, stuck up and arrogant before others, which hides his analytical mind and distracts people. Horus knows his ancestry well and thus he always believes he is a legitimate heir of Raydin's. No matter how well his stepfather Malpen might treat him, he will not acknowledge it. Appearance wise, Horus stands at roughly 6'2. His build is slim but atheletic, even though under his armor, he's all rippling muscles due to his training. As with all Steelfang Vampires, he has very smooth skin, pure, nearly shiny white hair and blue eyes with slit pupils. His wings manifest as a incalculable amount of dark tendrils. Powers and Abilities Horus, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Horus can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, due to continued practice. His speed can reach extreme heights, although not equal to Siris, his brother. Horus possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Horus is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. Horus can easily mind control most individuals by way of his will. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means. Horus is capable of telepathic communication. Horus has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of his father, but not that of his brother. Horus projects energy in a default colour of blood red, with a harsh glow, such as when he fires magicka flares. Flames created by him are bright white, lightning red and ice powers black. He can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. Horus can manipulate the entropy of any object, by increasing it, causing anything to disintegrate, either with pinpoint accuracy or explosively. He can fire energies that rapidly increase the chaos in the area around him, causing a vast amount of negative effects. Horus can also control probabilities and make nearly anything come true, so long as it can happen. Horus has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Horus can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Horus can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Horus can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds Horus can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Horus uses a unique, dark sword that is based on the mod weapon Lilith's Slayer. The sword can easily cut through anything and create energy constructs, energy crescents, energy novas and such. The sword burns with red fire and projects red energy. Horus' armor is based on the Avatar of Balthazar armor. It self repairs. Trivia * Horus' looks are based on that of Nero from Devil may Cry 4 * Horus' powers are based on chaos and entropy. It makes an unintentional reference to Warhammer 40,000 because of this. * Horus is not as powerful as his brother Siris. * Horus, like his brother, can play an electrokinetic lute. * Horus is pretty much obssessed with his ancestry, to the point that refuses to ever call his stepfather with the title of "father" * Unlike his elder brother Siris, Horus cannot draw. He's a good songwriter, though. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords